A mask worn by crying angels
by yoshasan
Summary: kagome is a regular outside and in people would say but if they only knew
1. Default Chapter

Summary: kagome is a regular teen outside and in people would say but, if they only knew.

  


Disclsimer: i do not own any of the character or the plot maybe who knows. 

  


Author notes: I haven't been writing online long but enjoy ! ^_^

warning: people will out of character like it or not and not much fluff but it's my story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


a mask worn by crying angels

  
  


chapter one

  


(*)

  
  


Hi, I'm Kagome you probably don't know me. Alot of people don't but quite a few do. Were to start. I guess I'm what you could call a smart loner. I get straight A's and all and nobody really cares that I'm here but niether do I. okay I guess I should get to my point I'm smart and people thinks I'm an angel who can even lie if I wanted. Plus they also got this impression that if I even were to cuss the heavens would fall upon us. Sadly not even one percents true excet the smart part I guess. People don't even know my parents hardly or my home life for the better. My mom is very kind and sweet and does all she can for me but we don't really get along. My dad well I have two my real dad is off with his other wife somewhere in Cancun for all I care he never actually saw my face in person...my other dad was my step dad till he adopted me and had my name changed. You're probably think so it doesn't seem that bad right well ok I'll let in you in on my little secret my dad has bipolar two if your confused it's like depression times twenty and it's not to good at my house now and me now my parents are always fighting but what makes it worse nobody knows I have know one to tell even with my consoler a put on a fake attitude of how I feel. But that all changed when I met him....


	2. chapter two the beginning

Summary: Kagome is a regular teen outside and in people would say but, if they only knew.

  


disclaimer: I do not own any of the character or the plot maybe who knows. 

  


Author notes: I haven't been writing online long but enjoy ! ^_^ and sorry about making in so short it was meant to be the prolog 

warning: people will out of character like it or not and not much fluff but it's my story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


a mask worn by crying angels

  
  


chapter two

  


(*)

  
  


I woke up as usual hitting the snooze my alarm off for the second time this morning. I decided I didn't want to go to school this morning but sadly the alarm clock says other wise. Out of much protest of my body I dragged myself out of bed and into the bathroom to take a shower and start off the morning routine. After all of basics were done I when downs stairs to get my home work and the other junk I lag around. Then the joyous morning argument with my mom about how I dress to school saying that I need to be polished and hold up a good image for my family. Then I just walk out the door and head to school like every day before that. I walk to school because it's only a couple blocks and it won't kill me hence forth "The I walked two miles in the snow in my day story" told at my house. But getting on with it I get to school walk in and do everything normal go to locker, leave locker, go to my home room and wait for the bell to ring. 

  


(*) Inu yasha

  


"I hate this I don't want to go to school." Inu yasha grumbled to himself. But Inu yasha knew very well that it was the last school in the county that was left after being kicked out of all the others. Plus after that nice pep talk his dad gave him, he didn't plan on it but if push comes to shove he's not gonna stand around and wait for something to happen. Any ways I did the basic thing that I did at every school checked in the office had a nice talk with the principle and found my locker and home room and waited to be introduced. "Class we have a new student Inu yasha Tai," said the teacher with a polite face as possible to manage after knowing his back round. "Please take a seat next to Kagome. Oh and Kagome will you be able to show Inu yasha around the school to day?"

  


(*)Kagome

  


"Uh?" Was my most intelligent answer but I guess she took it as a yes . But now I'm stuck being guide for a day just great. At least it was only for a day. I have better things to worry about or keep track of now days. 

  


(*) Inu yasha

  


I looked over to see the most pleasant cheerful face waiting to greet me if frowning and looking like the world was against her was cheerful. But all the better reason to annoy her to death if that wench's going to ruin my day with her depressed aura I ruin her's worse with mine. I mean I'm not that bad. I was having a good day and I look half way decent I even brushed my hair and she has the right to look disgusted with me. " Stupid wench ruining my day right off the bat." Inu yasha mumbled to himself so no one could clearly figure it out during the whole class until it was time for his grand tour...

  
  


End notes: I know short but it's longer I'm working on it I keep getting kid napped a lot by the art pictures I didn't finish. ^_^* but I'm trying and I know Inu yasha's quite a bit o/c but still I'm trying. Till later 

Ja ne

  
  



	3. another short instalment

Summary: Kagome is a regular teen outside and in people would say but, if they only knew.

  


disclaimer: I do not own any of the character or the plot maybe who knows. 

  


Author notes: I haven't been writing online long but enjoy ! ^_^ and sorry about making in so short. Any ways I want to thank all who reviewed. It means much to me considering I'm new.

  


warning: people will out of character like it or not and not much fluff but it's my story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


a mask worn by crying angels

  
  


chapter three

  


(*)

  
  


"Well this is the school that's home room and that's the gym and down the hall to the left is the cafeteria and so on." said Kagome as she gave him the quote "grand tour." As soon as she left the classroom she was one of the unoticed of many hurrying to get to class and trying to give a tour of the school of moving teens; which wasn't that easy with a over crowded school and under paid teachers who didn't seem care what the kids did outside of the classroom unless it involved their pay, job, or health care . But as soon as she started she all ready lost her tourist off some were in the crowd...

  


(*)Inu yasha

  


After class she showed me around the school. I got bored so I ditched. But found myself lost so I tried asking some one but it didn't work out to well...ok so I got angry and gave him a black eye but the smart ass deserved it. All I asked was were was Mr. Hiltons class and he goes I don't ask some body who cares. And that leads me to where I am now. Inu yasha explained to the principal. "Ok." said the principal. "But if you slip up one more time your out don't think you'll get off easy. Five weeks detention." "WHAT!" yelled Inu yasha losing his temper yet again. It's true that he has had more weeks than that but just for a black eye I mean why not suspend him for a week and get it over with. "Mr. Tai settle down or we'll make it six." said the principal in a very calm manner."now go to class Ms. Higurashi is waiting to show you were your class is make sure to be polite Inu yasha." said the evil principal in a sarcastic voice. Of course Inu yasha's mind twist things a little so it didn't exactly sound to nice. "But now might as well get moving your late" And with that Inu yasha grudged out the office to find "Ms. Higurashi" or otherwise wench.

  


(*)Kagome

  


Well I found my tourist or he found me I guess. I was paged by the office to come and show him were his class was. But oh well at least I got out of class. Kagome watched as Inu yasha grudged out of the office looking very angry at the moment. But being able to read feelings sooooo well Kagome asks him bluntly,"SO question how could you get in trouble on the first day of school and what did you do?" "Nunya" Inu yasha answered. But Kagome not liking his tone dropped it. For some reason tones bothered her and caused her to tence up. But sticking up to the image everyone held her to she asked him if he want to eat lunch with her and her best friend Sango. But Inu yasha such the gentle man that he is said the word basis life on "Feh." Okay. Well I'll see you then. And she walked off she really was tired okay exhausted she was up all night comforting her dad while he was having a emotional break down. But truth be told it was better than him being in raged to the point you want to run for your life and hide away forever just escape the anger emitting from her house. But of course she had no one she didn't even tell Sango about her family life beyond normals good stuff not that she was ashamed but she didn't want pity. In fact she didn't even tell her consoler she bottled up she wanted to tell someone who went through what she did but that wouldn't happen in there over crowded underpaid little town. Nope she was alone in her mind...

  


(*) Inu yasha 

Once I met the wench she led me to class and actually had the nerve to ask me what I did and how I got in trouble. But ofcourse she wouldn't know what it's like so she asked I guess she's a stupid goodie two shoes. Oh well now I have to join her for lunch evil principal. Inu yasha whent through his classes normal as possible except everyone tried to stay away from him with all they could considering the space problem. When lunch came he got his lunch and found where kagome was sitting he noticed she was only sitting with he guessed Sango but he thought she would have more people around her. But he dismissed it and continued to find a path to the table. 

  


(*) Kagome

I saw Inu yasha heading for the table we were at considering we were never able to actually to have a table of our own to claim as ours were not that high on the food chain but not at the complete bottom ok maybe we're except for my smart thing but that kinda makes me lower. Oh well back to topic I introduced him to Sango and so on. He pretty much ate him lunch in silence and kept glancing at the security cameras and I think he was glaring at one I think but I'm not gonna dwell on it. But before lunch even got started several cries a pervert were heard across the lunch room. And Miroku approach I intro duced him while Miroku did the basic pickup lines to Sango. And tried to grope her and got slaped while Inu yasha's face held a look of well it was to hard to describe but it was funny... and lunch period ended. Music was next... 

  


(*)Author

  


I know short again but just consider them short parts in a story I'm having problems with computer, art, writing, time, homework, job, B/F, money, and finally just now can mark the car off that list -_-. It's very sad I know I just need home work done so I don't have a problem with time so no problem with job so no problem with money so no problem with computer but sadly it leads up to school. Weird...


	4. 4

Summary: Kagome is a regular teen outside and in people would say but, if they only knew.

  


disclaimer: I do not own any of the character or the plot maybe who knows. 

  


Author notes: I haven't been writing online long but enjoy ! ^_^ and sorry about making in so short. Any ways I want to thank all who reviewed. It means much to me considering I'm new. Oh the computers fixed so now I can type longer with out it crashing yeah and if you didn't know I start out in Kagoem's point of view. And listen to SDF-O radio.

  


warning: people will out of character like it or not and not much fluff but it's my story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


a mask worn by crying angels

  
  


chapter four

  


(*)

  
  


Music ah such a lovely period our school is prized for its music program well it was in 1954. Now it's changed quite a bit. "Ok class welcome to music 101 I'm Mrs . Hamtone and welcome to my class." said the teacher who never stops smiling I mean NEVER. Not once has she broken her calm cheeriness. Not even when my other so called peers mad crude jokes at her. I find it amazing that one women is that strong but has this thing about under minding people...

  


(*)Inu yasha

  


"WHAT!" "Now come on Mr. Um Tia it's not that." I know it's not hard but it's stupid." "Mr. Tia if you don't know it; it is ok we won't think any less of you." I'm not singing I'm a little teapot and that's final."(my music teacher actually did this also on the first day of school) "Ok then you can go sit out in the hall then." Mrs. Hamtone said sternly never dropping her everlasting smile. Inu yasha then stomped out as class continued as normal as possible...

  


(*)Kagome

  


Kagome did everything putting up with it though she really wanted to be out in the halls with Inu yasha. But instead she sat in class listening to the kiddie music they were "learning." After class of course Kagome went to find her tourist for a day. Kagome found him in the hall were he was sitting listening to music not noticing that she was there which was quite normal to her but was getting annoyed with the fact she had home etc. thanks to her mom and she needed to show him were the gym was. Kagome decided the most obvious thing to do was turn up the volume as high as it would go...well it worked she sure had his attention it might not be good at the moment but she had it at least...

(*)Inu yasha

  


"OWW" inu yasha said throwing the head phones from his ears. "What was that for!" "You need to go to gym." Kagome said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Inu yasha glared at her trying to burn holes in her head and not succeeding very well. "It doesn't work I've tried before oh and do you know your way to gym." replied Kagome making him glare more than ever. "Yes, I do wench." Inu yasha said stomping off in the way he thought the gym should be of course with he's ear's ringing and then being sensitive to begin with and pride and rage fueling him he didn't have time to remember the way it was or care. "Oh and it's Kagome Ka-go-me and gym is this way." said Kagome pointing down the hall way opposite of the way Inu yasha was going." So inu yasha did the most logical thing could think of. He stomped off towards the right way to gym. After arriving in the Boys locker room he saw the only person there he knew the name of. Miroku sporting another red hand print on his cheek to match his bright red gym sweat pants. Miroku being open and wanting to talk to someone ran over to inu yasha and started introducing him to people who didn't even care as much as he did. "Well Yasha that's the whole gang hey do you know how to play basket ball you should try out and..." Miroku was suddenly cut off by inu yasha. "Shut up I have a pounding headache thanks to the wench." "That no way to talk about Ms. Kagome." "So." Was the great might inu yasha's comeback. Miroku sighed and told inu yasha he'd be in the gym as inu yasha continued to get dressed. To deal with the ever evil P.E. teacher oh he was gonna show them. Inu yasha walked out of the locker room only to be greeted by a petite woman. Inu yasha tapped Miroku's shoulder and asked," do we have her as a coach." he asked with hope that he was thinking right. "Yes, but don't be fooled she works for SATAN." said miroku with scared and vivid eyes. Inu yasha replied with a normal person would ask for once " Are you crazy?" But oh was inu yasha soon to find out...

  


(*)Kagome 

I headed to home etc. were I would learn to bake muffins be a good home worker and bla bla bla. Kagome sighed she didn't need that but that's what her mom wanted. But she didn't she wanted to draw and major in art at a college but she seemed to be destined to bake cookies for the rest of her days heaven forbid college. Kagome was dreaming about her future ok more like pitting herself but it was the same in her mind the she smelled smoke then it hit her...HER COOKIES WERE BURNING. Not that she cared but it was the fact she'd be embarrassed. They were gone and nothing could save them now not even a bucket of icing per cookie then the bell rung and... she had to find that doggie and maybe a leash...

  
  


End notes with yosha...ok cue the music...da da da da

Yosha's back back again yosha's back tel a friend...ok any ways I'm back and so is the story and my comp's fixed so we here at my computer room... ok only me but plann on making it up to all you folks out there in computer screen land. So till later

Ja ne


End file.
